


Child of the Code

by BeesAnonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Alex (Minecraft), Protective Herobrine (Minecraft), Protective Steve (Minecraft), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Toby Smith | Tubbo Thinks TommyInnit is Dead, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesAnonymous/pseuds/BeesAnonymous
Summary: Not many know this, but the universe is alive. Not in the way a person or a tree or an animal is but alive all the same. And it is incredibly protective of those it considers theirs.Tommy discovers this while at his lowest point.(Aka: Minecraft’s code is alive and adopts Tommy. Shenanigans and healing ensue)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 201





	Child of the Code

**Author's Note:**

> This is hella short but I wrote this first chapter in 45 minutes in my notes app. so if anything looks off please let me know!  
> Same if i need to include a tag. This is my first time posting anything here so im not sure what tags to use.

Not many know this, but the universe is alive. Not in the way a person or a tree or an animal is but alive all the same. It is made of Code, and this Code is fiercely protective of the players it protects. It watches over the many servers that make up its existence, occasionally focusing on one mortal longer than the rest. For these mortals it nudges chance. It makes nights safer and mining trips more fruitful. It lets people learn how to access the smallest bits of its being, amusedly giving them the ability to change the very world around them. It causes small world glitches to happen, things like textures failing to load and phantom players that confuse and delight its beloved people.

Sometimes the Code will move on from its focus after a while, growing ever so slightly bored of the day to day life of the average player. Other times, it will see something in that player. Something that catches its attention, something that draws them in, something that makes them one of the Code’s Children. If that happens, the Code will focus most of its attention on helping this sole player, keeping them alive and safe.

The Code cannot interfere directly, its vast existence too powerful for one server to contain without imploding, so it has three Champions. These Champions were chosen at the beginning of life itself, for their good natures and caring hearts. If its Children are ever in such great danger that they cannot escape from it themselves, the Code will send these Champions into that world. The Champion will help them out of their current situation and offer them a choice: stay in the world that causes them such great danger or leave with the Champion. Should they choose to go, the Champion spirits them away to a far off, isolated server where the Code’s other Children live in peace and safety. 

Currently, the Code is watching over another Child. One that has been beaten down, broken, and hurt oh so many times. The boy is at the end of his rope and the Code has had enough. It calls out to its most powerful Champion and sends them to retrieve the boy.

It is time for Tommyinnit to come _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates to this fic will most likely be short and sporadic bc i write when inspiration hits and No Other Time
> 
> If this happens to inspire anyone feel free to use this premise! Just be sure to credit me for the idea


End file.
